<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Должник by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478785">Должник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Должник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сквало непривычно молчаливый и тихий, только по судорожно стиснутым кулакам можно заметить его напряжение. Цуна ощущает его, кажется, всей кожей.<br/>
- Не нужно, - шепчет Савада и выставляет вперед руки в инстинктивном жесте защиты. Как будто это его сейчас нагнут и буду трахать, а не наоборот.<br/>
- Заткнись, мусор, - Занзас садится в кресло — в его, Цуны, кресло — за широким рабочим столом и смахивает с него все бумаги. Приглашающе указывает рукой на обтянутую тканью столешницу. - Видишь, какой я щедрый. Ну же, давай. Или ты обоссался от страха? Не бойся, он тебя дочиста вылижет.<br/>
Сквало вздрагивает, стискивает зубы, на скулах напрягается тонкая кожа — так сильно, словно сейчас прорвется. На правой щеке наливается багряным огромный кровоподтек. Цуна не может отвести от него взгляд. Занзас смотрит на него и криво ухмыляется.<br/>
- Вот видишь? Он послушный. Еще бы ему не быть — сам пообещал выполнить любой мой приказ, если проебет заложника. Проебал? Расплачивайся. Сегодня тебя будет трахать никчемный мусор. Для разнообразия.<br/>
- Сука, - тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы Сквало.<br/>
- Замолкни. Ты сегодня своё уже оторал.<br/>
Супербия дергает ворот формы, стаскивает с плеч куртку, стягивает штаны и остается в одной рубашке — жилистый, тонкий, бледный, злой. Его трясет, когда он опирается руками о столешницу и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть широкую улыбку Занзаса.<br/>
- Давай уже, - тихо говорит он застывшему в ужасе Саваде. - Или у тебя не встанет? Мне отсосать? Думай быстрее.<br/>
Цуна дергает головой и подходит к нему на ватных ногах. Весь ужас заключается в том, что когда он смотрит на прогнувшегося в пояснице капитана Варии, на его худые бедра, чуть прикрытые рубашкой, на бледный поджарый зад с тонкими розовыми ниточками шрамов — у него встает.<br/>
Происходящее кажется дурным сном.<br/>
Савада прикусывает дрожащие губы и кладет ладонь на ссутуленную спину. Ведет вниз, гладит торчащие крыльями лопатки, задирает рубашку и осторожно гладит тонкую кожу на пояснице. Она такая нежная на ощупь. Сквало дрожит под его рукой — не от страха, нет, конечно, ну что сможет сделать ему никчемный Савада. От унижения. От ярости. От боли. Цуна чувствует это так сильно, как будто это его собственные эмоции.<br/>
Он опускается на колени и прижимается губами к бедру. Целует солоноватую кожу, ласкает языком выпуклые шрамы. Супербия дергается и стискивает пальцы на краю столешницы. Когда Савада осторожно раздвигает его ягодицы и лижет светло-розовое отверстие, Сквало вздрагивает и глухо стонет — скорее от удивления, чем от удовольствия, с сожалением думает Цуна. Ничего. Он всё исправит.<br/>
Он вылизывает нежные складочки, гладит кончиками пальцев, затем обильно смачивает их слюной и проталкивает внутрь. Кто-то с шумом втягивает воздух — то ли Сквало, то ли Занзас, Цуна хотел бы это знать.<br/>
Он поднимается на ноги, обхватывает Супербию свободной рукою и прижимает к себе. Встает на цыпочки и тихо шепчет на ухо:<br/>
- Всё хорошо... Расслабься... Пожалуйста...<br/>
- За-мол-чи, - рвано выдыхает Сквало в такт движениям пальцев. Цуна прижимается губами к шее с острым кадыком, который дергается вверх-вниз. Осторожно кладет ладонь на член Супербии и сжимает головку, трет ее пальцами.<br/>
- Неплохо, мусор, - говорит Занзас угрожающе. Глаза его сверкают, как у голодного тигра.<br/>
- Замолчи, - отвечает Савада тихо и четко. А потом расстегивает собственные штаны, приставляет член ко входу и плавно входит в Сквало.<br/>
На секунду Цуне кажется, что он оглох, такая вокруг повисла звенящая тишина. А потом Супербия вытягивается на столе под ним, скребет ногтями ткань и подается назад. С каждым толчком Савада чувствует, как мир вокруг него сужается до узкой спины с задравшейся рубашкой, каплями пота вдоль позвоночника, прикушенных узких губ, прилипших к лицу мокрых белых прядей. Цуна не видит выражение лица Сквало — но ужасно этого хочет. Он вцепляется в его плечи и тянет на себя, заставляя опереться на локти. Прижимается тесно, отводит волосы в сторону, целует везде, куда достанет — в плечо, шею, щеку. Супербия отворачивается от него. Тонкие губы дрожат, как будто он сейчас то ли заорет и покроет его отборным матом — то ли заплачет. Цуна думает, что ему это, конечно же, кажется. Капитан Варии не может плакать. Никогда.<br/>
- Да, молодец, подними его повыше. Так мне лучше видно его морду.<br/>
- Замолчи. Занзас, замолчи, а не то я...<br/>
- Что, мусор? Разве ты против комментариев? Хотелось бы знать, почему? Я дал тебе попользовать отличную дырку, ты должен быть благодарен. К чему претензии?<br/>
- Ты его... - Цуна сдавленно охает: его член сжимает, словно раскаленными тисками. Так горячо... Он тяжело переводит дух и всматривается в лицо Занзаса. Он не видит там ни малейшего следа удовольствия от происходящего.<br/>
- Да, я его пользую, мусор. И тебе дал. Видишь, какой я щедрый.<br/>
- Нет, - Савада сглатывает и стискивает судорожно пальцы на бедрах Сквало. - Я же вижу. Ты его...<br/>
- Замолчи. Замолчите. Оба.<br/>
У Занзаса дергается угол рта. Он встает с места и быстро обходит стол. Рывком дергает Сквало вверх, зажимая его между собой и Цуной. Супербия отшатывается от него — и резко подается назад, насаживается на член Савады до упора.<br/>
Цуна вздрагивает и запрокидывает голову в беззвучном крике. Тело скручивает тугим жгутом, он кончает и кончает, кажется, что это длится целую вечность.<br/>
Когда он жадно хватает пересохшим ртом воздух и выходит из задницы Сквало, то видит белесые потоки, стекающие из нее, и перекошенное от ярости лицо Занзаса. Тот сжимает пальцы на подбородке едва стоящего на ногах Супербии, заставляя задрать голову.<br/>
- Тебе всё мало, да? Так и не кончил? Ничего, сейчас кончишь.<br/>
Неужели он сейчас... После него... Ох, нет, только не это, в ужасе думает Цуна и тянет руку, чтобы остановить Занзаса. Но рука безвольно падает вниз.<br/>
Босс Варии прижимает к себе Сквало и обхватывает широкой смуглой ладонью его влажный член. Супербия стонет. Это охренительно выглядит со стороны. Цуна чувствует, как у него начинает снова вставать. Это неправильно. Это издевательство. Неужели ему не показалось, и эти двое действительно...<br/>
Занзас дрочит Сквало быстро и резко, мнет в ладони тяжелую поджавшуюся мошонку. Он дышит хрипло и тяжело — они оба так дышат. И оба цепляются друг за друга, как будто хотят то ли вырвать по куску мяса, то ли прорасти пальцами под кожу.<br/>
Занзас наклоняется к уху Супербии и хрипит:<br/>
- Никогда не давай обещания, которые не можешь исполнить. Ты понял меня? Никогда больше.<br/>
- Я могу...всё... Занзас... сука... Занзаааас...<br/>
Сквало выгибает дугой, так что позвоночник сейчас, кажется, переломится. Длинные волосы хлещут Саваду по лицу, когда Супербия запрокидывает голову и воет, вбиваясь в кулак Занзаса.<br/>
Когда сперма стекает между смуглых пальцев, Цуна машинально сглатывает.<br/>
- Ты можешь всё? Не смеши меня, мусор.<br/>
- Он может, - хрипло говорит Савада и с удивлением узнает собственный голос. - Для тебя.<br/>
Занзас фыркает и молча собирает разбросанную по кабинету одежду, швыряет ее Сквало и, отвернувшись демонстративно к двери, ждет, пока тот оденется.<br/>
- Не делай так больше. Пожалуйста, - тихо просит Цуна, кое-как сумевший натянуть и застегнуть на себе штаны.<br/>
- Иди нахрен, мусор, - бросает Занзас уже на пороге.<br/>
- Он не будет, - Сквало оборачивается и смотрит на Саваду долго. Цуна краснеет под его пристальным взглядом. Супербия ухмыляется и добавляет. - Если только ты сам не захочешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>